


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (25/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [36]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermen and Sailors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/George Shelley, sailor/merman AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (25/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyembersleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyembersleft/gifts).



**Sheyles, sailor meets merman**

“I’ve never seen a merman wearing a t-shirt before.”

The merman flips through the water, turning an underwater somersault and flipping up like a dolphin to splash Harry right in the face before he dives under, deep, and Harry has to run across to deck to Port side to catch sight of the merman’s grinning face when he bobs up and says, “You’ve seen a merman at all?”

“Well, no, but—” Harry fishmouths, “I’ve seen fellows with your face on in my dreams, and they’ve never had t-shirts on.”


End file.
